


Only One Can Win His Heart

by ErrorCrazyGirl13_A



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Mega Man doesn't speak, Romantic Comedy, Roy is part dragon, Smut, funny ending, mutiple dates, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCrazyGirl13_A/pseuds/ErrorCrazyGirl13_A
Summary: Pit is stuck with picking 5 different men to be his boyfriend, who will he choose?





	1. I want his love! No ME!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first fanfic, hope you guys will like it. I'm not that great but I hope I can improve with more practice :3

Pit stood there, flustered as 4 men are down on one knee. All wanting to date him. Pit was taking care of Phos and Lux, preparing them for the upcoming tournament in a few weeks. Next thing he knew he heard a group of men run towards his direction and the two horses started to react a little. They started to jump but he calmed them down. The men all went down on one knee and with a gift in hand all saying in unison, “Will you go out with me?!”   
From the far left, a blue-haired swordsman with an envelope in hand. He was Marth, the Hero-King as he is known in his series. Next is the flaming half dragon, red-haired swordsman.Roy holds a piece of cloth in his hand. He gets flited by the dark angel next to him, the mirrored version of Pit. Dark Pit blushes madly holding a box of chocolate in his hand. Last by not least, Mega Man remaining silent holding a copy of “Mario Kart 8 Deluxe” in his hand. 

The men looked at each other, they angrily staring at each other.   
“Isn’t that funny, Roy? How can you win his heart with a piece of cloth?” Dark Pit said with a smug look on his face. 

“I’ll have you know, I spend a lot of time picking this out.” Roy said standing up. “I recall during Smash 4 Pit would complain about being all sweating after a match. I thought I would get him a handkerchief so he can clean off after a match.

Roy looked at Pit and blushed. “I always think of the gifts that are perfect for the ones I care about I’ll have you know!” Pit blushed more after Roy finished his thought. 

“Actually, I think Marth has the worst one here.” Dark Pit said moving his attention to Marth. “Why did you write him a letter?”

“I wanted to write out what I want to tell him. I think it makes it more thoughtful and special this way.” Marth said holding the letter close to him, blushing.

“Yeah but,” The dark angel started to chuckle. “Neither him or I can read!” His chuckles became laughs, leaving the Hero-King to blush in embarrassment. 

“What makes yours any better? You got him chocolate, at something that he can treasure forever.” The half dragon said.

“I got him this because I know he loves sweets, chocolate is high on his list of sweets. You guys better stop embarrassing yourselves now that you have the chance. I know him better than all of you-” 

The dark angel was cut off when Pit run towards Mega Man’s direction. The light angel was grinning from ear to ear, drooling over the game Mega Man gave him. 

“How did you know I wanted this game?! Oh man I can’t wait to play it!” Pit pulls Mega Man into a hug. “Thank you so much!” 

At this moment, Mega Man won this battle of gifts. The two swordsmen looked down at Dark Pit. Clearly given him a “You were saying?” glare. 

“What? I don’t have the money to buy him a game!” The dark angel said. “I’ve been saving my paychecks.”

The dark angel quickly turned his attention to other angel and the unspoken robot. “So you’re picking Him is what you’re saying, Pit?”

The light angel pulled away from the robot. “N-No not at all! Yes I do love that he got me a game, but I don’t want to pick him for this reason.” He thought for a moment. “Wait! Why do ALL of you want to go out with me?!”

“That’s for you to find out, date one of us to see.” Roy said.

“Hold on! I don’t want to just pick someone! That feels so wrong!” Pit looked down. “I don’t want to hurt any of you…”

Within a minute, the 4 grouped up to come up with a plan. Pit was left confused and flustered, he knew he was a catch.But he didn’t think he was this was going to happen. After a while the 4 got out of there circle. Marth, Mega Man, and Dark Pit were left with defeated expressions on their faces. Roy was very cheerful, he went up to Pit and hugged him. Pit was purely red at that point. 

“R-Roy?! What’s going on?!” The light angel yelled. 

“We decide to talk about it out. Each of us planned a date with you to see who you want to continue dating. Lucky me, I get to take you out first!” The half dragon said. “Now come on, let’s figure out what we should do for our date!” 

Roy let go of the light angel and put his arm around him. As they walked off, he turned to the others. Dark Pit had the most annoyed expression out of all of them. Roy smirked at them and then continue on. The three were pissed off, mainly because Roy took Pit away before letting him take the gifts they wanted to give him. They hoped their date goes completely wrong.   
To make things worse, a young lad came running up to them. Out of breathe, the Pokemon Trainer looked them and frowned. The three noticed he was carrying Moomoo Milk in his hand with a little bow on the lid. 

“Where did Pit go? I wanted to talk to him…” The Trainer said.

“Well it’s gonna have to wait, he’s going on a date with that red-headed bast-” The dark angel yelled before being cut off. 

“Roy, we all want to date Pit, but we came with an agreement to take turns so he can decide.” The Hero-King said. “Why were you looking for Pit?”

“Exactly what you said. I came with Moomoo Milk for the two of us. So we can talk and have something nice to drink during it.” He looked down at the floor. “I’m guessing you guys don’t want me involved?”

“Well, why not?” The dark angel said. “We’re all rivals now, why not add more while we’re at it?”

Mega Man just nodded at Dark Pit’s words. The Trainer then agreed to join in as well, making it a total of 5 men after Pit. But after all that, Dark Pit smirked to himself.

“At least I’m going to make fun with mine…”


	2. Roy's Our Boy- Date with Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First runner up, Roy! How will he play out his date with Pit?

Roy was cleaning up his armor, waiting for Pit to come by. He was worried and filled with anxiety. What if his date doesn’t work? What if Pit choose someone else? Maybe going first was the best thing to happen to him. He pushes these thoughts aside and continue to clean up his armor. He heard a knock on his door. His face lit up and ran to the door. He opened it to see the light angel there, in some different clothes from his normal outfit.   
Pit was wear a yellow button up shirt with a brown vest. His dress pants were black and his shoes were black as well. He was still wearing his headgear, and he was blushing a lot. Roy looked down at the angel and was blushing as well. He didn’t even think Pit would wear something this cute on their date. He felt bad he’s only wear his under armor. 

“H-Hey, Roy. Sorry it took me a little while, I couldn’t find a good jacket to wear.” The light angel said, looking away from Roy.

Roy put a hand behind his head. “It’s fine! You’re making me feel under-dressed! Hehe!” 

“Ah! I knew it! I shouldn’t have been this formal!” The light angel said. 

“No no! I like you like this!” The half dragon blushed. “Uh… how about… you come in and I’ll just change into something nicer!” 

Roy let the angel in his room, Roy motioned Pit to the couch and Pit followed with it. Roy went into his bedroom into the closet. He looked around his closet to see if he had something nice to wear. He found an outfit inspired by his father, he thought it was perfect. He loved this outfit and it was nice enough for this occasion. He slipped out of his under armor and into the set. He was filled with confidence now. 

“Wish me luck father, mother!” He said to himself, coming out of the closet. 

Pit turned to Roy come out of his room in a more nicer and well, good looking outfit. He was amazed the half dragon had something so beautiful in his wardrobe. 

“Wow Roy! You look so cool!” Pit said.

“Thanks, this outfit was based off my father. I thought it was nice to wear it now.” The half dragon said looking down at his clothes. “Well then, shall we go? I got the night planned for us!”

“I’m so looking forward to it! Let’s go!” Pit said.

The night was amazing to Pit. They first went to dinner at a restaurant, it wasn’t fancy or anything. A nice family owned place, the food was great and the overall place had a nice atmosphere to it. After that, they went to get ice cream. Roy had a Red Velvet ice cream on a cone. Pit had Pistachio with hot fudge on top in a cup. Roy cleaned Pit up from the chocolate on his face, blushing while doing so.   
They took a walk in Green Hill Zone, holding hands. They went to a cliff and looked over the night sky. They were sitting a little far from each other. But Roy was okay with this, he didn’t want Pit to rush onto him so soon. Besides, they hold hands. 

“Are you having fun, Pit?” The half dragon said turning to Pit. 

“Yeah! It wasn’t over the top as I thought you would do. Since you have me to pick you and all that.” Pit said, with his words decrescendoing as he finishes his sentence. “I really didn’t expect this at all.”

Roy smiled. “Well, this is the best I can do. From actually playing your game, it clicked to me. You don’t like to do something so extreme. So to reflect that, I made this date calm and relaxing. So you can see that I do care about how you feel.”

“You really did that? I’m flattered! You really are great at gifts!” The light angel pulled the half dragon into a hug. “Thank you Roy.”

Roy turned as red as his hair, he was so happy to hear that Pit actually had fun and thought he did a really good job with their date. He felt like, if he was melting right now. He wouldn’t care. 

“Hey, Roy? You good over there? You’re smoking!” The light angel said in a concerned tone. 

“Of course I am, thank you for noticing-” He cut himself off when he saw he was actually smoking. “I’m actually smoking up!” He tried to put himself out before his outfit is destroyed. He was successful. “Okay, I think I’m good now.”

Pit just laughed while the half dragon puts out the smoke. He grabbed the cloth Roy had giving him and clean up the little dirty on his face. “You had something on you.”

“T-Thanks...” Roy looked away, still blushing. 

The two soon fell into an awkward silence. Both blushing and their time together was running out. Roy tried to think of something to say, just something at least. 

“Roy.”

“Yes Pit?!” Roy jumped a little hearing his name so sudden, 

“Why me?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you fall for me? Besides from the looks department, since I’m a real catch. I just want to know, what makes you want to date me? Don’t you have a love interest back at home?”

“I just don’t think of Lilina that way if I’m going to be honest. I love her as a sister, we basically grew up together. We even studied under the same teacher before the whole war happened. I just can’t bring myself to think of her as my wife, it doesn’t sit well with me.”

“So what about me? A guy?”

“It’s hard, I think I actually like both. I guess it’s not far fetched I would fall for a guy like you. Besides, you have been a good fighter and friend. Even if I have to help you read something so simple like a name on a board.”

Pit didn’t respond back, he was lost for words. The half dragon was so open to him, and may have just confessed he was bi. 

“But, I still wish I knew magic.”

“Really? You were taught magic? What happened?”

“I had difficulties with magic, so I was trained as a swordsman instead. I felt so defeated back then and well. I still am, and I’m not sure why.”

“I can relate a little. My ultimate dream to be able to fly on my own. But my wings can’t fly, I need Lady Palutena. I just wish that, even for a day, I can fly without her help. I can soar through the skies on my own. I guess that dream will never happen.”

“Let me help.”

“What?”

“Let me help you fly. Yeah I know, I can’t fly myself. But I want to help in anyway I can! Who knows, you can be an even better fighter if you can fly!”

“You’re right! I can feel less resisted while in the air! Roy.” Pit grabbed the half dragon’s hands together. “Please help me how to fly on my own!” 

Roy was shocked Pit grabbed his hands so suddenly. He quickly grew a grin on his face. “I would gladly help you, Pit. Anything for you.”

Then, everything went blank. Like it came out of a manga, they went closer to each other and kissed. It was small and sweet. They held hands and Roy grabbed Pit’s chin with his free hand. As they pulled away, eyes half open they soon realized what they did. They pulled away from each other, red as they can be. Having their hands covering their mouths, they looked away from each other. 

“I-I’M SORRY!” They said in unison. This wasn’t what Roy had planned at all. 

The walk back was awkward to say the least. They haven’t really spoken to each other after they kissed. Roy was sure he wasn’t going to be pick, he confirmed it in his head. As the reach to Pit’s room, they were still quiet. 

“Hey Roy.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. I’ve had an amazing time with you. You’ve definitely are better than your own personalities!” 

“Oh, wow… thanks… Pit.” Roy said, trying not to sound defeated by the angel’s words. 

Pit kissed Roy’s cheek and walked inside his room. “Have a good night, Roy. I’ll see you later.” 

Roy smiled a little, placing a hand on where the angel kissed him. He felt like the luckiest man right now. After saying good night Pit, he started to walk to his room. Unaware of the dark angel nearby, carries a bag full of different sorts of items.

“I did see you guys at Green Hill.” He said to himself. “It’s a shame since I’m the one who gave him his first kiss.” He finished his sentence by licking his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rest comedy in this chapter. I personally see Roy having more heart felt dates, making funny scenarios harder to come up with. Don't worry though, Marth will definitely give you something to laugh about! Also I forgot to mention, Pit gave Roy his first kiss, oops.


	3. The Prince and the Eggplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Marth's turn. Wait, why is there Eggplants here?

Pit woke up the next day, still red from the date. He just couldn’t believe it, he kissed Roy, and well, he liked it so much. Roy was a great partner yesterday, he isn’t sure how the others will impress him. He sighed and got out of bed.  
He grab something out of the fridge to eat, any leftover was fine by him. He was heating up some pasta when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Marth. Marth looked completely perfect, from his hair to his outfit. He was surprisingly wearing completely white. Pit almost had to turn away, Marth was so bright. 

“Good morning, Pit. I was letting you know our day is later today.” The Hero-King said. 

“H-Hey, Marth. Great! But what’s with the bright outfit? You want someone to go blind or something?” Pit said covering his eyes.

“Oh this? I thought I put on something different for a change.”

“Yeah but, it’s just too bright. Even for me!”

“Is it? I should go change at once! I’ll be seeing you later at noon. Meet me at the part near here, okay?” Marth turned to walk away.

“Got it. See you then!” The light angel said waving his hand to the Hero-King. 

 

With Pit now able to see again, he went back to his leftover pasta and grabbed it out of the microwave. He ate it and started to plan out what to wear. Since it was cold outside, he planned to wear his normal sweater. He went through his clothes, he was disappointed with himself for using his only good outfit last night. Now he really like he’s going to give off a bad impression on the Hero-King. Then it just hit him.

“Wait a minute.” Pit said to himself. “Why am I getting so worked up over Marth? He’s not even that great. I don’t care! He’s just some prince! Nothing about him is better than me. Sure he can wield a sword, he’s fast, he’s high tier from what I heard, he’s tall.” The light angel’s voice started to become quiet. “He was a nice figure… he has such a handsome face… and he looks so handsome....”

The light angel sighed to himself, he couldn’t lie to himself right. He knows he was jealous of Marth from the beginning. He just wished he didn’t have to go on a date with him. He looked at his clothes again and grabbed some clothes from the closet. He threw off his clothes and looked at what he had chosen. He picked out a light blue shirt with a blue pattern sweater. He had jeans and brown boots. He shrugged, he wasn’t sure if it’s weird he’s wearing all blue but it’s the best he can do. He put his clothes on and made his way outside.   
He walked to the park and waited. He was a little early, but he was fine with that. Besides, Marth was already there too. He decided, since the Hero-King wasn’t playing any attention, the light angel was going to scare him. Pit walked behind Marth and poked his shoulder. Marth turned but Pit was fast enough to miss his eye. Then Pit screamed at Marth, causing the Hero-King to have a high pitch scream. Marth tripped on himself and fell ass first on the ground. Pit started to laugh while his wings open up. 

“Ow! Pit?!” The Hero-King yelled.

“HAHAHA Hey Marth! Sorry I Couldn’t Resist!” The light angel said trying to hold back his laughter. “I didn’t realize you scream like Princess Peach!”

Marth sat up and rubbing his ass. He went red from the light angel’s comment. After a few minutes, they two were walking in the park. Looking around the park and everyone who was there. They stopped by a water fountain and sat on a bench. Marth then pulled out a big brown bag from, wherever he had it hidden. 

“What’s that Marth?” Pit said.

“I actually made lunch for us. I thought it would be more healthier and more meaningful if I did this-” Marth turned to see a giant Eggplant were Pit was. 

Pit was turned into an Eggplant! Pit stood up and started running around in circles. Marth was so confused, since when did Pit do this? As he was about to say something, he turned to see the Eggplant Wizard. Next thing he knew, he too was turned into an Eggplant! Following what Pit was doing, he ran around in a circle. Now there are two giant Eggplants run around in the park.   
After a few seconds they bumped into each other and they both collapsed. They were having trouble trying to get up, their bodies are too around to do anything but lay there. Then Pit turned back to normal, he stood up and looked at his hand. Of course, Lady Palutena helped him out this. Seeing that Marth is still an Eggplant made him chuckle. But he was worried, the Hero-King doesn’t have any help from Lady Palutena to turn him back. 

“Lady Palutena!” Pit yelled out to the sky. 

Pit? What’s the matter? I thought you were on a date? Palutena said.

“Marth is turned into an Eggplant! Can you help him out?”

Of course! Give him a minute, he'll be back to normal in no time! I’m sure you really want to see his handsome face again don’t you?

The angel turned bright red. “Lady Palutena!”

Right as he said that, Marth turned back to normal. Confused and scared. He remained on the floor. 

“Thank you, Lady Palutena!”

You’re welcome Pit, now don’t forget. I can hear everything you say! The Goddess stopped tabbing in with the angel. Who became red as Roy’s hair. 

“Pit? What just happened?” Marth said sitting up. 

“It was the Eggplant Wizard, he can turn anyone into Eggplants. At least we were lucky he didn’t decide to attack us. For some reason.” Pit said standing up, still very red. 

The light angel went to the Hero-King and held out his hand for him. Marth took it and used him to get up. They went back to the bench. Marth was happy to see his brown bag was still there and the contents in it is still there. He opens the bag and pulled out a lunch box and held it out for Pit. Pit took it and opened it. It was chicken and rice with some vegetables inside. Pit glowed when he saw it, he was drooling. He took a bite and he loved it. He continued to eat, overjoyed by all the favors. 

“Marth! This is amazing!” Pit said with his mouth full. “I didn’t think you can make such amazing food!”

“It’s nothing! I make these pretty normally. Also, it’s ruin to talk with food in your mouth.” The Hero-King said.

Pit swallowed his food. “Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright.”

They continued to talk and enjoying the food Marth made. As they finished, they had something to drink. Pit’s opinion on Marth started to chance. He found the Hero-King to be a good person who is worthy of his title as the Hero-King. Their conservation soon shifted into the wars they were in. 

“It was hard controlling a whole army. But in the end, I was successful in reclaiming my kingdom. Twice.” Marth said. 

“Relatable. Even if I was in the front lines. Palutena’s army wasn’t exactly was strong as we would like it. So I ended up doing all the work myself. It wasn’t easy being in like what, 2 different wars at once. But with Palutena guiding me, we stopped the wars. At least for now.” Pit said. 

“You fought all alone?!” Marth said.

“Yup, I defeated two Gods, the Chaos Kin, technically the Forces of Nature... I think you get the idea. I’m all Lady Palutena needs, not only am I the Captain of her army. My title is the Messenger of the Gods.”

“Incredible!”

“It was nothing, it was in the name of Lady Palutena!”

“Give yourself some credit, yes it’s was for Lady Palutena. But you were the one who stopped the wars. You’re a hero yourself!”

“Gosh, there’s no need to put me up in the ranks! I’m just doing as I’m told, it’s my job.”

“In that case, you do an amazingly good job serving Lady Palutena.”

Pit blushed at Marth comment. He rarely hears complaints outside of Lady Palutena about his work serving her. He was happy to give Marth a chance, but he still felt like he wasn’t going to pick Marth. After chatting for a while, they made their way back to Pit’s room, holding hands. As they reached his room, they both said their goodbyes. But before Marth left, he went up to Pit. Moved Pit’s hair out of the way and kissed the angel’s forehead. Pit grew red before almost running into his room. Marth smiled and made his way to his room.   
Again, Dark Pit was there. Unaware by the Hero-King. Dark Pit smirked, holding some dry cleaning. 

“Finally, it’s my turn tomorrow. I’ve been waiting Pit.” He said, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best unfortunately. This is what I get for staying up to read a fanfic. Anyway, hope you got a laugh with this. Next part: the actual smut! Way to go Blapi!


	4. Angel Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sinful! It's Dark Pit's turn, be prepare for a lot of drool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad smut, it's been a hot minute since I've written smut.

Pit can’t help but blush, it’s Dark Pit’s turn as he was told. He had a lot of history with his clone. Not to mention, they kissed before! He had a feeling his dark clone is planning something. A fight? A new weapon? Maybe even beat him with his final smash. 

“Blapi doesn’t seem like the type to be romantic.” He said to himself. “Wait, he’s me. I must be really romantic if he’s actually interested in that stuff. Haha, oops.” 

Pit was getting ready to go on his date, he showered and was taking a little too much time in his closet. He was nervous, more than usual. Maybe he was more than nervous, he felt hot. Why was he feeling this way? He sighed and went back to getting some clothes. He didn’t like being naked for so long. He grabbed a red and black flannel shirt with dark blue shorts. He took some boots out and changed into them.  
He felt bad he doesn’t have a lot of nice clothes, or even a variety of clothes to begin with. Though, he never saw Dark Pit wear something other than his normal clothes. Maybe his clone feels the same way too. As he was about to leave, he turned to his nightstand and grabbed a condom he had for some reason. 

“Rather be safe than sorry.” He said, putting it in his pocket.

Dark Pit was waiting outside of Pit’s room, dressed in a purple button up shirt with a leather jacket. He wore black dress pants and shoes to match. Instead of his headpiece, he had a bandanna on. He looks impatient, he knew his clone wouldn’t be late. They are the same person. He turned when he heard the door opened to show his clone there.

“Blapi! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Quit calling me that, and you know we have a date right now.” The dark angel said annoyed. 

“What of course, I didn’t expect you here. At my front door I mean!”

“Let’s just go, we don’t have all night.” The dark angel said wrapping his arm around the light angel. 

They walked to Dark Pit’s room, while it wasn’t far from Pit’s. The walk felt like forever, both blushing. When they make it, Dark Pit unlocked his room and let Pit in. Pit was surprised to see his room was clean. 

“He must’ve cleaned up his room before letting me in here.” The light angel said looking around. 

“Sit down, I’ll get the food. I make sure there was enough for us.” The dark angel said moving to the kitchen. 

Pit sit down on the table and waiting for his clone to come back. His face lit up when he saw the two trays of food coming to the table. He drooled, he was hungry and there was a lot of food to eat! Dark Pit put a tray in front of Pit and opened it. 

“This tray is yours, eat up.” He said given the light angel a fork. 

Right when the dark angel said that, Pit grabbed the fork and destroyed the food in the tray. To the point Dark Pit had to yell at him to slow down. They finished with nothing left in the trays. Full and happy, they went to the couch and watched some TV. After a while, the dark angel really wasn’t patient at that point. His body was hot, his breathing wasn’t normal and he can feel his cock becoming half hard. Pit hasn’t noticed, he was too busy watching the TV. 

“Hey, Pit.” Dark Pit said.

“Yeah Blapi? What’s up?”

“Stop calling one. Two, want to do something crazy?” He said blushing.

“Crazy?” The light angel echoed. “What kind of crazy?” 

“Let me show you.” The dark angel grabbed the light angel and kissed him. 

Pit was blushes, he was shocked. He, let Dark Pit kiss him. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his clone’s tongue in his mouth. Their tongues were fighting each other, drool going all over Pit. As they were making out, Dark Pit unbuttoned Pit’s shirt and teased his nipples. The light angel moaned as his clones as doing that. Dark Pit took this opportunity to push Pit to lay down on the couch. They pulled away, heavily breathing with drool connected each other’s tongue. Dark Pit brushed Pit’s hair, smiling. 

“You like that, Pit-stain?” Dark Pit said.

Pit nodded, with a little mad expression. Dark Pit smirked and took Pit’s shirt off completely. 

“I’m glad you pick your tight short, I can see your having fun.” The dark angel rubbed the bulge on the light angel’s shorts. “Your hips are so cute.”

“A-Ah, Dark Pit…” Pit moaned. 

Dark Pit took off his pants to show his completely hard cock, dripping with a little precum. Pit blushed and took his pants off as well. Dark Pit turned to the Coffee Table and grabbed out two things. A tube of lube and a vibrator dildo. Dark Pit opened Pit’s legs and opened the lube. He put a lot of lube on his fingers and stuck a finger in Pit’s ass. Pit groaned and tightly gripped the couch. Tears formed in his eyes as his clone thrust his finger in his ass. Soon the pain went away and Dark Pit stuck another finger. Pit moans, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
The dark angel took out his fingers out of Pit, Pit looked at him with a confused look. He then saw his clone put lube on the dildo. The light angel covered his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the toy. Dark Pit put the toy in Pit’s pink hole.

“AH! Blapi!” Pit screamed. 

“Don’t start screaming yet,you should be screaming because of this.” He licked his lips. 

Dark Pit turned on the vibrator on a moderate speed. Pit’s eyes shifted up, his scream wasn’t audible. He was tearing so much, more drool came out as his tongue started to stick out. Dark Pit was so turned on seeing the light angel’s expressions. He got off the couch and faced his cock on Pit’s face. The light angel licked the tip and sucked the tip. Pit is too lust in pleasure to suck off his clone, but he made it work. Dark Pit wasn’t too happy with it, so he grabbed Pit’s head and pushed his head into his cock.  
Pit’s eyes widened, but went back to sucking. Dark Pit thrust his cock in Pit’s mouth, face fucking Pit. The light angel gotten so dizzy from all the pleasure he was given, he didn’t realize he was jerking himself. His moans were loud and vibrating on Dark Pit’s cock. Dark Pit was moaning as well, panting a lot. Then Pit moaned out and his cock went all over him. He was about to choke on Dark Pit’s cock but He pulled out. The dark angel pulled out the dildo and turned it off. Pit’s mouth was still open, drool and precum filled up his mouth. He was breathing heavy, looking at his clone. 

“You know, I didn’t cum yet. I hope you’re not tried.” The dark angel said getting on top of the light angel. 

“B-before you do that.” Pit went to his shorts and pulled out the condom. “Here, you’re going to need this.”

“Oh, don’t want me to cum in you? Fair enough.” The dark angel took the condom and seductively ripped the condom open. 

Pit blushed and pulled his ass up for Dark Pit. Dark Pit put lube on his cock with the condom on. He pushed the tip in, Pit grabbed on to his clone groaned a little. He didn’t feel too much pain, but his ass still hurts. Dark Pit slowly put his cock all the way in Pit’s ass and sighed in pleasure. 

“Are you okay?” The dark angel said putting a hand on his chin. 

“G-Give me a second. I feel so full.” Pit said panting.

The dark angel nodded and let the light angel relax. After a few minutes Pit was feeling better.

“Okay Blapi, you can go on now.” Pit said.

Dark Pit smirked and thrust slowly in Pit. Pit was moaning, closing his eyes in pleasure. Dark Pit was enjoying the view he was getting, but he wanted more. He thrust faster, causing the other to scream out. 

“B-Blapi…! AH!.. Mmh…!” His tongue was sticking out and was tears. 

“Oh fuck, keep going. Say my name!” Dark Pit said, picking up his pace. 

“Dark Pit! Dark Pit! AAH! Harder! Please! AAaahhh…!” 

Dark Pit kept going faster, he was moaning just as much as Pit. Pit moved his hands to his clones wings, touching the base. His clone moaned more, he loved the sensation he was feeling. 

“Shit, I wouldn’t last long!” The dark angel said to himself. 

“Blapi, I’m already close again! Aahh…” Pit said moving closer to Dark Pit. 

They started to make out again, now more drool came out on the two angels. The dark angel thrust with all the strength he had left, balls deep in the other’s ass. They pulled away and stared at each other as the came together.

“DARK PIT! AHHH..!”

“P-PIT!” 

Pit’s cum was all over them, he came so much it took him longer to stop cumming. Dark Pit filled the condom with his cum, he was afraid some of it came out. He pulled out and took the condom off. 

“Give me it” Pit manage to say in his mists of panting.

“Why?”

“Just give it to me.” Dark Pit give in and give the condom to the light angel.

Pit opened the condom and poured the cum in his mouth, Dark Pit blushed so much from that. After a few minutes, their breathing calmed down. They took a bath together and changed into pajamas Dark Pit had. They went on Dark Pit’s bed and cuddled together. 

“How was that for crazy Pit-Stain?” Dark Pit said playing with Pit’s hair.

“You’re insane! Hehe.” Pit said.

“We’re insane. Well good night, Pit.” Dark Pit said wrapping Pit in his arms.

The light angel blushed and hugged his clone. “Good night, Dark Pit.”

They two angels fell asleep. However, in the next two days Pit couldn’t walk. Dammit Blapi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I'm doing another smut chapter ;3 Lucky Mega Man


	5. An accidental Porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can robots fuck? Let's find out shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this came out late! I got so busy with the Love Live Live Viewing and Pride. I wanted to post this as soon as possible. I can't guarantee the rest of the chapters will come in normally either but I'll try!

Pit isn’t happy with Dark Pit, his ass hurt so much. He had to call Mega Man that his date had to be delayed. During their conversation between the two wasn’t great. Thankfully Sonic was there hanging out with Mega Man during the time, he became a translator for the two. Since they had so much barriers blocking them from being able to communicate. 

“Sorry Mega Man, I can’t do this date today. I got a little sick.” Pit said trying to ignore the pain in his ass.

“... He said take your time healing. Also to not to push yourself.” Sonic said reading the message he got from Mega Man. 

“I’ll try not to. I’ll see you when I’m better.” The angel said waving his hand. 

“He said okay, good bye. I’ll see you in the tournament Pit.” The hedgehog said before stopping the call. 

Pit felt bad about lying, but he can’t let Mega Man he was fucked the night before. Oh he wish he can punch his clone right now. After all of the pain went away and he felt better walking again. He was filled with confidence to go on that date with Mega Man now. After a quick call, they were going to Pit’s room to play video games. Pit was sure Mega Man wouldn’t mind he if he wasn’t so formal with their date. He hates washing his clothes, but when this is all over. Oh boy does he have a lot to clean.   
Pit picked out his smash shirt with a pair of black jeans, he fixed up his room a bit to look presentable. He wasn’t sure if Mega Man could eat, so he held off on cooking. He hooked up his systems up, as well as charging his other systems up. If Mega Man was such a gamer as everyone tells him, they will go at it all night. 

“Geez that must suck, Mega Man.” Sonic said turning off his 3DS. 

“It’s more bizarre than anything.” Mega Man messaged him. “But it won’t bother me if he doesn’t pick me.”

“Is it because of the communication barrier you two have?” 

“Yes and no. The others had so much more to offer him than me. The only thing I can do is stare and nod. That can get lonely, at least from what I've searched about this.” The robot messaged.

“Whatever happens, I’m still here for you. You’ll do great out there. Now go break a leg, tell me if something interesting happens!” The blue hedgehog said with a joking voice at the end of his thought. 

The robot nodded and left Sonic’s room. He walked to Pit’s room and collected himself. His system is a little heated, but he was fine. He knocked on the door and waited for the angel to come and greet him. Pit came and opened the door. 

“Mega Man! It’s a pleasure seeing you!” Pit said.

Mega Man just nodded in agreement. Pit let the robot in and their started. They played video games for what seemed to be hours. But it was silent for the most part, with Pit asking some yes or no questions to Mega Man. They played on 3 different systems and 15 different games. They never got bored nor tried.   
At one point, Mega Man lost and had to wait for Pit to finish. He turned to the angel, more specifically his wings. He was curious with the wings, he knows Pit can’t fly and he wanted to know why. But he can’t ask him normally nor message him that question. So he did what any normal person would do, he poked Pit on the shoulder.

“Hmm? What’s up Mega Man?” Pit said, pausing the game.

Mega Man pointed to the angel’s wings. “My wings? What about them?”

Mega Man was at a standstill, he can’t answer nor did Pit realize what he asked as beyond a yes or no question. Thinking quickly, he went to the wings and grabbed the base. Pit let out a loud gasp, a mix of shock and pleasure. The robot didn’t let go, he didn’t register the gasp as being pleasurable. He felt the feathers softly, he didn’t want to hurt the angel. Pit on the other hand was panting, trembling, he didn’t realize his wings were so sensitive at the base. He wants to push the robot away, but his body was telling otherwise. He had enough, he pulled the robot on bed. Pinning him, drooling and panting on top of him. 

“W-Why did you touch me? Did you want to seduce me?” Pit said.

Mega Man grew red, he nodded “no.” He tried to put his hands together as a way to show “I’m sorry.”

“No?” He went closer to the robot, full of lust. “Can you at least help me? You caused me to be like this, can you take responsibility?” 

Mega Man just looked at him, he didn’t know what to do. But, he nodded yes, he felt bad about what he did. Mostly very regretted it than anything. The robot was met with the angels lips, he jolted. They kept kissing each other, it was sweet and full of lust at the same time. Pit kept touch Mega Man while they were kissing, he knew there wasn’t much for Pit to do with the robots body. But he felt happy to touch him without having to hit him.   
The robot jumped a little when he felt Pit’s tongue going in his mouth. Their tongues played with each other, drool dripped out. Pit moved his hips on the robot’s, the friction caused his already hard cock to grow bigger. Pit pulled away to breathe, his tongue was still out and more drool filled his chin. 

“T-Touch me, Mega Man. I need you.” Pit said, full of lust. 

Mega Man nodded, he removed Pit’s shirt. The robot bit his lips looking at the angel’s chest. Pit lifted his arms up for the robot, giving him more room to work with. Mega Man touched Pit’s chest, his nipples, and his hips. Pit moaned as a response, his wings opened. The robot then moved to the angel’s wings and crisited the base. 

“A-Ahh… Mega Man…” Pit moaned. “I’m going to cum…”

Mega Man looked at him with a “really? already?” expression. He pulled away from the angel’s wings and pulled his jeans down a little. Opening the boxers to Pit’s cock popping right out, percum and everything. He grabbed the cock and jerked. 

“Oh! Mega Man, keep going! A-AH! It feels so good!” Mega Man jerked faster.

“Cum! I’m Cumming- AH!” Pit came all over Mega Man. 

Mega Man got up clean up the cum on him. Before he can grab something to clean his hand, Pit took hi shand and licked it. Mega Man was surprised to say the least. Pit was still hard.

“Come on, is that all you’re going to do with me? Or you can't do anything else?” Pit said.

Mega Man nodded no, moving his attention to his inner thigh. There was a little button not visible to anyone. He pushed it and a metal cock popped out. Pit was amazed by it. Mega Man blushed, he circled his finger to get Pit to turn around. Pit obeyed, having his ass up in the air. Mega Man went to Pit’s pink little hole and licked it. Pit groaned and grabbed tightly on the covers. Mega Man moved his tongue all over the ass hole, trying to get a lot of silva in it was possible. While also trying to property preparing Pit for what’s to come next.   
Once Mega Man believed Pit was prepared enough, he pulled away. Mega Man’s cock started to drip a little, he used his precum as lube for his cock. The robot went to the angel and patted his shoulder. Pit turned to him, Mega Man motioned his head as a way of saying “ready?” 

“I’m ready for you, come inside me. Mega Man.” Pit said, smiling.

Mega Man did as he was told. Before he did, he remembered what Sonic said to him a few hours again. He turned on a video camera he somehow had in his system, it was going to record the whole thing. He then slowly entering Pit, the angel didn’t feel as much pain than with Dark Pit. It was like Mega Man’s cock was made for him. Mega Man moved towards the angel to see if he was okay.

“I’m fine, please, fuck me with all of your might.” Pit said. 

On cue, Mega Man thrust into Pit full force. Pit shocked up in pleasure, pissing all over the bed. His eyes drawn back with tears coming out. His tongue out with more drool coming out, all over his neck with a mixture of sweat. He was in heaven now, he was smiling. 

“YES! Harder! Please! Fuck Me More! AAAaaahhhh….!” Pit kept saying over and over. 

Mega Man wasn’t sure if he can keep up with the angel’s demands but did what he could. Pit turned to face Mega Man, he felt the robot was close. How he did is questionable. 

“A-Are you… close? Me too! AAH! Turn me over… ahhh. I want to see you! Ahhh!” Pit said.

Mega Man pulled out and went back inside once he fixed their position. He kept thrusting, he had an eye closed trying to keep his pace. Pit threw his arms around the robot’s neck and continued to scream in pleasure. 

“I’m coming to cum again! Ahh… are you going to cum too?” Pit asked.

Mega Man nodded.

“Cum with me…!” He gasped. “I’m going to cum-!”

Mega Man thrust one last time and came inside Pit. “AAAAAAAaaaahhhhh….!” Pit screamed as he came all over himself, getting some of it on his face. 

Pit’s breathing was the only thing sound coming out. Soon, he passed out on his piss infested covers. Mega Man pulled out and stopped recording. He send the video to Sonic. He cleaned up Pit and the bed. He left the still naked Pit under the newly cleaned covers. He kissed the angel’s forehead and left him to sleep. He moved himself to the couch and fell asleep. Unaware of the blue hedgehog who was left with the evidence of that night. He can no longer see Pit the same way again. 

“I was joking! I WAS JOKING!” Sonic yelled out to the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that all the smut is out of the way, let's have something more calming shall we? We have one date left!


	6. Poke Puff are for Pokemon, dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mega Man's porno- date is over. The one last date has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Damn, who knew Prom and graduation was going to be so time consuming. I'm going to finish this as soon as possible.

Light filled the room as Pit woke up with the sunlight hitting his face. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He doesn’t remember falling asleep and he felt full. It hit him that he was naked, his clothes are nowhere in sight. He hated the feeling of being naked, he got out of bed to change.Then, his bedroom door opened. Mega Man came in, while Pit was putting on boxers. Mega Man had a clear view of his cheeks. Pit turned to look at him, he turned red. He turned to the robot and squatted down on the floor. Trying to find his body from the robot. 

“M-Mega Man?! Haven't you heard of knocking?!” The angel screamed.

Mega Man violently nodded his head to say yes. He bowed his head to say sorry. He covered his eyes. 

“G-Gah…?!” Pit felt something coming out of his body. 

Pit turned to his ass to see Mega Man’s cum was dripping out of him. He had tears forming out of his eyes, he didn’t like this feeling. Mega Man looked to see the angel in discomfort, he walked over with concern in his eyes. He was shocked to see his cum coming out of the angel, he didn’t realize Pit had cum in him. The robot wanted to tell the poor angel “it will be okay.” But he couldn’t speak, so he went down to the angel and patted his shoulder. 

“There's so much cum…” Pit said turning to Mega Man. 

Once all the cum came out of Pit, Mega Man got up and walked out of the room. Pt took the opportunity to put on clothes. He walked out to see Mega Man with a bucket and sponge.

“Are you doing? Are you planning on cleaning?” Pit said confused.

Mega Man nodded.

“No no! I’ll clean it up! It’s my fault last night happened… and well you’re my guest!” Pit grabbed the bucket. “Just sit down, I’ll be right back with a clean floor, okay?” He smiled.

Mega Man nodded, blushing a little. He gave the angel the sponge and sat on the couch. He heard a knock at the front door, he went to get it. It was the Pokemon Trainer there. 

“Oh, Mega Man? Is Pit here?” The trainer said.

“Yes he is, he had to clean up something that spilled. Come in, I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Mega Man messaged the lad. 

“Okay then.” The Pokemon Trainer walked in and sat on the couch with Mega Man. 

“Okay I cleaned up the cu-!” Pit stopped what he was saying when he saw he has an extra guest in his room. “The spill in my room! Pokemon Trainer! What a surprise! Hahaha…!” 

“Sorry for coming in so suddenly!” The Pokemon Trainer stand up and bowed. “I just wanted to come here to tell you the plans for our date.”

Pit blinked. “Our date?”

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t told me about you.” 

“I thought I told Marth to tell you.”

Pit’s eyes narrowed. “I knew there was going to be something about that guy I wasn’t going to like.” Pit sighed. “Sorry about that. So about the date?”

“Oh right!” The lad pulled out two tickets. “The Daycare is open for the public today. I thought I got us tickets to go.”

“The Daycare? As in little kids?”

“No no! I was talking about the Pokemon Daycare! It would be weird going to a Daycare for little kids don’t you think?” 

“Right, I wasn’t thinking. That sounds great!” Pit then turned his attention to Mega Man. “Hey Mega Man, how about I walk you to your room?”

Mega Man nodded and stood up. 

“Great, let’s get going!” Pit said.

The angel walked with the robot close to each other. The Pokemon trainer waited for Pit to come back to go on their date. But he swore something happened during their date. They were holding hands when they left, but he brushed it off. As the two made it to Mega Man’s room, Pit cupped the robots face.

“Thank you for last night. Even if it was an accident.” Pit blushed some more. “And well before I go.”

Pit gave Mega Man a little kiss. Mega Man kissed him back, then pulled away. He nodded and went inside but didn’t close the door yet. Pit waved and was about to leave. But he stopped when Sonic came running up to Mega Man’s door. Sonic looked uncomfortable looking at Pit. 

“Sonic? What’s wrong?” Mega Man messaged Sonic. 

“We have a lot to talk about, pal.” The hedgehog let himself in and close the door. 

Pit was confused by what he meant, but he didn’t worry too much. He has a date with the Pokemon Trainer to worry about now. Pit came back to the Pokemon Trainer and they made their way to the Pokemon Daycare. They were greeted to an Eevee at the front door and a Caretaker. Pokemon Trainer gave the Caretaker their tickets and went into the park.  
While this is a Daycare, there is also a small amusement park open once in a while to the public. Pokemons were running around all over, Pit was excited to see all of the Pokemons. The two spend their time at the rides, petting Pokemons, and eating the carnival food there. They then went to the actual Daycare to feed the Pokemons. A Caretaker gave them some Poke Puffs and lead them to the field of Pokemons.  
The Pokemon Trainer went slowly to a Pikachu, and sit down next to him. The lad held out his hand to the Pikachu, the pokemon smelled his hand and let the lad pet him. 

“Pika!” The Pikachu said.

The Pokemon Trainer pulled out one of his Poke Puffs and gave it to the Pikachu. The pokemon smelled it and eat it, little hearts gave out of the pokemon. The Pokemon Trainer smiled and pet the pokemon some more. 

“AAAAHHHH!” The Pokemon Trainer heard a scream.

The lad turned to see Pit being chased by a group of Pokemon. The Pokemon Trainer was dumbfounded but he couldn’t help but laugh at the angel. Pit tripped and his Poke Puff threw out of his hands. The Pokemons went past the angel to the Poke Puffs. The angel looked up and sighed in relief. The Pokemon Trainer went up to Pit and held out a hand. 

“What happened?” The lad said, still chuckling. 

“I was given a Pokemon a Poke Puff, but then more kept coming up to me. I ended up running.” Pit said getting up from the ground. “But hey! I still have one.”

“I guess you try again-.” Pit took a bite of it. “Pit! You don’t eat them!”

 

“It looked good!” Pit finished his bite. “You know, it’s actually good!”

The Pokemon Trainer cringed a little. “Dude, that’s nasty.”

They continued to play and care with the Pokemon, they actually really didn’t interact with each other. Pit was having fun, but he didn’t feel like he was on a date with the Pokemon Trainer. At the end of the night, they were on the Ferris Wheel. It was small, but they had a nice view of the sunset as well as the Daycare. Pit was looking at it, oh how he wanted to fly around the sky. He wanted a better view of it all, but he couldn’t. He always breaks his heart not being able to fly on his own. The power of flight is only used during battles nowadays, Palutena isn’t always around to grant him flight. The Pokemon Trainer noticed Pit hasn’t been looking all good. 

“Pit, is there something wrong. I thought you would love this.” The lad said moving closer to the angel.

“What? Oh, I do love it. I just wished I can fly.” He gave the Pokemon Trainer a little smile. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-.”

“No need to be sorry.” Pit started. “I’m fine, I know one day I will fly. I’m always praying and training. It’s so close, I just know it!”

“I’m rooting for you, Pit.” Pit smiled. 

They got off the Ferris Wheel and walked back, Pit was happy with the date. He was looking forward to playing with the Pokemon again. They went to the Pokemon Trainer’s room. 

“You had fun, Pit?” The lad said.

“You bet! I even got a recipe for the Poke Puff!” Pit said. 

“Please don’t eat them! There for the Pokemon!” The Pokemon Trainer said. 

The two waved goodbye, the lad went inside and Pit walked to his room. 

“Oh boy.” Pit said to himself. “I did all of the dates. Now I have to choose…” He sighed, he’s not looking forward to that day yet. Who really is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time, the final chapter is coming. Pit is finally going to choose his mans.


	7. He Lost His Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time, the final chapter has began at all least. Who did Pit pick?

Pit’s stomach is filled with despair, 5 dates in a week. 5 different man and he can only choose one. Pit was on his bed, letting time go by. He hates his situation right now, but he has to choose someone. He turned to his side and sighed. He recalls all of the days he had with them. 

“Roy took me out for what you expect on a date.” Pit said out loud. “But he made it so much more special. He was down to earth and I loved that.”

He covered his lips and blushed. He remembered they kissed and he liked it. 

“Marth was okay. He took out to the park, but the Eggplant Wizard came.” Pit chuckled. “But it was funny to see him as an Eggplant. Besides that, he made the best lunch I had in awhile.” Pit got out of bed.

“Blapi was always there for me after the “lady Palutena was taken over by the Chaos Kin” thing. Even if he went with Viridi, he was still with me. Maybe he’s intentions has changed. I don’t blame him, I feel so free around him.” The angel turned red. 

Pit changed out of his pajamas into his normal clothes. He made himself eggs. 

“Mega Man was so awesome! Just as I imagined and more!” He started to eat. “He took really good care of me…”

“Pokemon Trainer… I didn’t think we were on a date. I don’t feel right thinking of him as a boyfriend. Sorry man, but I don’t think I can do it.” Pit walked out of the door. 

“I don’t think I want to be with Pokemon Trainer or Marth. That leaves Roy, Mega Man, and Dark Pit.” He looked up at the sky. “But maybe just Roy and Dark Pit. Mega Man was great and all. But, it felt lonely.”

Pit walked back to where it all started, the barn Phos and Lux were. He was greeted to the 5 of them. Pit sweated a little. 

“I guess this is it. I’m happy with who I choose.” Pit said to himself.

“Well, did you figure it out?” Roy said. 

“...Yes I did.” Pit said.

The Half Dragon had a worried look on his face. “Well?! I can’t wait any longer!”

“Patience Roy.” Marth said. “Just chew on your meat some more.”

Roy went back to chewing his meat. It only occurred to Pit that Roy had sharp teeth. He felt terrible realizing that now. 

“Alright I’m going to say it! I’m going to!” Pit yelled.

“Just say it!” Dark Pit pissed. 

“AH! Okay!” Pit took a breathe. “I... chose-!”

“Pit!”

“Lady Palutena?!” 

“Lady Palutena?!” Roy, Marth, and Pokemon Trainer yelled. 

“No you dumbasses! Want to do you want Goddess?!” Dark Pit yelled.

“It’s an emergency! I need you in Skyworld right away!” Lady Palutena said. 

“Are we under attack?! What’s going on?!” Pit yelled.

“Can’t this wait?! We are in the middle of something right now!” Dark Pit said.

“No Time! I’m taking Pit!”

“AH!” Pit was lifted away with the heavenly light taking him.

“Dammit!” The dark angel said. 

Pit landed on the ground in front of the Goddess. He took a knee, waiting for his command. 

“Pit, please.” The Goddess looked at him in such pled in her eyes. “The coffee machine isn’t working!” She pointed to the coffee machine.

Pit just stared at the machine, he was confused. But Lady Palutena needed him. As he looked around to see if there was a problem, he started to think to himself. 

“Lady Palutena, I completely forgot about you! I was so blind with picking a man, I forgot my real reason for being here. I’m here to serve the Goddess of Light! I don’t need a mans to make me happy!” He said to himself. 

“It looks fine to me, did you plug it in?” Pit said.

“Oh! I didn’t, wow Pit thanks. Can you make me a coffee while you’re still here?” Lady Palutena.

“Of course! One cup coming right up!” Pit started up the machine and got to work. 

Once the Goddess got her coffee, she sent the angel back to the others. The 5 grouped up close to Pit once he landed. 

“Well?!” They all said.

“I..choose... none of you.” Pit said.

They all froze once he said that. Dark Pit wasn’t having it. 

“I know you changed your mind, why?” The dark angel said.

Pit changed his position to have the stereotype protagonist pose and turned away from them. “I have duties to be Lady Palutena’s Captain! I can’t focus on love if Palutena still needs me! That’s why I decided to go with-!”

Dark Pit kicked Pit right at his crotch. Everyone cringed as Pit froze in place, he slowly moved his hand to his nuts.

“B-Blapi…?!” He collapsed on the floor. 

“Hey, I won.” Dark Pit grabbed Pit, who was now holding on to his non existing balls and dragged him away.

The others realized what the dark angel had planned and ran after him. Unaware to them, Lady Palutena looked over them. Slipping her coffee as she watched the chaos she started. Oh how she loves her job. 

Who did Pit actually pick? It’s still a mystery, the only thing that was certain was that he no longer has balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, he didn't pick anyone XD I never wanted him to pick anyone. But if I had say something, he was going to pick dark Pit AND Roy. Hope you're not mad at me, but I don't really care XP  
> Now, you might want to see the cover I made this fanfic right? Well, I got it right here!: https://crazygirlcutiegirl411.tumblr.com/post/185899279825/only-one-can-win-his-heart-cover-without-the   
> I'm open to request! I'm also planning some more from other fandoms besides Smash Bros. Follow my art blog on Tumblr, crazygirlcutiegirl411, for more stuff from me. As well as my DA, CrazyGirlCutieGirl411. I know, I'm just adding handles here but whatever XP

**Author's Note:**

> The dates in order:  
> 1\. Roy  
> 2\. Marth  
> 3\. Dark Pit  
> 4\. Mega Man  
> 5\. Pokemen Trainer  
> Wish them luck! Each date is a chapter!


End file.
